The present invention is directed to a medical diagnostics installation having components for the portrayal of an examination region on a monitor, an operating unit spatially separated from the monitor which acts with a data processor for controlling the various components of the installation and has a data store allocated to the processor that contains data corresponding to different operating menus which can be selected through the operating unit and can be displayed on the monitor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,254, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference thereto and which claims priority from German Published Application 30 34 933, discloses a medical diagnostics installation that is an x-ray diagnostics installation. The installation comprises an x-ray radiator having an x-ray generator, an x-ray device and auxiliary devices, a sheet film camera, an image intensifier video chain, as well as at least one control panel for the generator and device control as components. The control panel is provided with keys by which the parameters of the x-ray generator are set and the control of the x-ray device can be undertaken. To this end, the control panel is implemented as an intelligent data viewing means and is connected to a central data processor. The data processor controls the x-ray generator and the x-ray device and effects the reproduction of the data of the components on at least one data viewing means that can be called in from there. The control panel is provided with a picture screen on which a defined data program is reproduced with the assistance of the data processor as soon as the control panel is switched on. The reproduced data thereby appear at specific locations of the picture screen and can be inputted into the data processor by touching the picture screen at these locations. The data processor, in turn, correspondingly controls the x-ray device and x-ray generator or reproducing corresponding sub-programs. For example, the x-ray tube voltage and the x-ray tube current can be set and the dominant of the automatic exposure unit can be selected by touching the picture screen at predetermined locations. The operation of the x-ray diagnostics installation is simplified by selecting information sets in super-programs and sub-programs. The operation of the x-ray diagnostics installation by the picture screen presents problems insofar as the picture screen must then always be located within the reach of the examining person. Touching the picture screen leads to the contamination thereof, so that frequent cleaning is required. In addition, a control cannot be employed for hygienic reasons in the operating room.
Siemens' brochure "Sirescop 5", Order No. A19100-M1015-A796-01 discloses an x-ray diagnostics installation with which cassette exposures and transillumination exposures of an examination subject can be produced. All control elements for controlling the x-ray system are centrally accommodated in the target device control panel and in the guide handle.
As a consequence of the numerous control keys, it is necessary that the examining person become familiar with the topical arrangement of the individual control keys. For actuating the individual control keys, the operator must look away from the picture screen of the monitor on which the examination region is displayed and look at the control panel.
Medical diagnostics installations are known that enable an examination of an examination subject with ultrasound wherein an image of the examination subject can be displayed on a monitor and which can be controlled via control keys of a control panel.